This present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to downhole equipment, such as drilling tools.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole equipment, such as a drilling tool, is deployed into the ground by a drill string to reach subsurface reservoirs. At the surface, an oil rig is provided to deploy stands of pipe into the wellbore to form the drill string. Various surface equipment, such as a top drive, a Kelly and a rotating table, may be used to apply torque to the stands of pipe and threadedly connect the stands of pipe together. A drill bit is mounted on the downhole end of the drill string, and advanced into the earth from the surface to form a wellbore.
A bottom hole assembly (BHA) is provided along the drill string. The BHA may be provided with various downhole components, such as measurement while drilling, logging while drilling, telemetry, motors, and/or other downhole tools, to perform various downhole operations, such as providing power to the drill bit to drill the wellbore. Examples of BHAs or downhole components are provided in U.S. Patent/Applications Nos. US Patent/Application Nos. 2015/003438, 2009/0223676, 2011/0031020, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,419,018, 6,431,294, 6,279,670, and 4,428,443, and PCT Application NO. WO2014/089457 the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.